Naruto of the Forest
by SparkiestEagle2
Summary: Minato knocked up a Senju and now Naruto has a whole new road ahead of him. Can he handle all of the challenges he'll face? Not to mention the girls he'll meet along the way. Naruxmulti Sasukexnaruko bloodline naruto! Good Danzo! Bad council first fic so constructive criticism welcome. flames are not welcome. don't like it then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You slept with... Oh wait the kyuubi is here.

I don't own naruto.

"PUSH KUSINA! PUSH!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU BASTARD!" Kushina shouted back at her flaxen haired husband, Minato Namikaze.  
"Kushina...honey...you're crushing my hand!" The blonde winced in pain at the crushing force being applied to his hand, which, for ninja who can reinforce their bodies with chakra, only a woman in labor can grip that hard.  
"I'll do MORE than just crush your hand after I finish giving birth to YOUR son you cheating baka!" Yelled the fiery haired woman on the bed.  
"I told you, I got drunk that night and when I woke up she was gone. How was I supposed to know that Ayaka was pregnant! And then she refused to get rid of it, I tried honey." Replied the blonde fearing for more than just his life.

I suppose I should tell you what you've missed.

The fourth,or Yondaime, Hokage and his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki are in a cave outside of Konohagakure no sato or the village hidden in the leaves. Kushina is giving birth to her first child with the assistance of Biwako Saurutobi, wife or the third, or Sandaime, Hokage.  
Ayaka Senju is the attractive granddaughter of Tobirama Senju but never found a husband. On a diplomatic mission together, she and Minato got drunk and had a one night stand and she ended up pregnant.

Ok! aaaaannnd we're back!

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!" Biwako, a skilled medic, prepared to help bring the child into the world.  
"AHHHH! AAAAAHHHH! GET OUT OF ME YOU LIL FUCKER!" Shouted kushina as she gave a last giant push.

Just as Biwako finished cleaning the crying new babe. A kunai appeared out of the front of her throat. As she fell to the floor, dead, a masked man snatched the blood spattered babe and held a kunai to the babe's throat.  
"Move away from the jinchurikki." The masked man stated.

"Just hold on don't do anything RASH!" Minato flashed to the falling babe using his famous hiraishin no jutsu. As he saved the babe from the explosive notes attached to its blanket, the man swirled away with his wife, obviously using another space-time technique.

Fast forward we see the same blonde haired man atop a giant toad wearing a red vest with a proportionately sized tanto facing off with an even larger nine tailed fox.  
We see chains burst from underneath the fox wrapping around it and binding it down. We see a spectral arm reach through Minato to the fox and drag it into the man and the child on the altar behind him. Finally we see the man and his wife say their farewells to the babe as they both are at deaths door then they collapse in each others arms.

A man appears, then more, the rest in black with masks painted like animal faces. He is older than the pair by several decades, but still holds a powerful will and presence. He picks up the babe and holds it, looking over the two bodies before turning his gaze back to the babe in his arms.  
"Hush , don't cry. I'll look after you little one. I'll make sure you're safe Hikari-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Meaning of Hokage

What is a normal day? For each person the answer might be different. Some are used to working indoors in cubicles, some are hired assassins that kill nearly every day. On this day we find a different "normal" day for a different person. It is a warm day, sunny with only a few white clouds lazily floating in the azure sky. A warm breeze blows down the street and carries with it the sounds of shouting.

"GET THE DEMON!"  
"KILL HER!"  
"SHE'S A MENACE!"  
"IT WILL KILL US IF WE DON'T KILL IT!"

A flash of red darted into a narrow alley between two shops, followed closely by a large group of people many of whom reek of alcohol. Being chased by a mob, to the young girl running before this mob, like a deer from a pack of wolves, was a normal day. This happened on her birthday every year, they chased her down and beat her. However, this time something was different, something had changed, she could feel it. They were out for blood this time.  
The prank she pulled hadn't been that bad, had it? She had laced one of the more popular clothes shops wares with itching powder. Man had that been a laugh! She wasn't laughing anymore.

The girl was small only 4ft and 2in tall. Her long bright red hair flowing behind her as she ran, her violet eyes filled with fear. She wore a long beige vest tied at the waist with a green belt over a fishnet shirt and black shorts. She darted away again down another alley throwing anything she could touch to the ground behind her, but still they came.  
Finally, she turned down a dead end, the mob slowing, knowing "the demon" was trapped.

Just as the girl was closing her eyes for the end something whizzed through the air in front of her imbedding itself between her and the mob. The mob stopped in surprise, a kunai was buried up to the hilt in the earth before them, a clear warning not to go closer. Obviously though, the alcohol in many of them convincing them to advance regardless. Two men appeared in front of her, one tall and lanky, the other short clearly close in age to her own age of 10.

"Please disperse and return to your places of residence," stated the tall man calmly. He glanced back at the girl behind him, pressed up against the wall in fear, allowing her to see his mask painted like the face of a dog.  
"Oi! And what are you gonna do? Arrest us? ALL of us? Lets get the Demon boys!" shouted what looked to be one of the leaders of the mob.  
"No, I won't arrest you, I will kill every single one of you. Now please disperse and return to your places of residence," the tall scarecrow stated again, his voice still even and calm.  
"Don't worry about them! ANBU are sworn to protect the village, if anything they should be helping us!" the man shouted again, the mob yelling cheers of approval. They began to move forward again only for the ANBU in front of them to disappear and several shouts of pain to cry out throughout the mob. Several people fell down with snapped legs or a broken hand. "The next time will be heads. Please disperse and return to your places of residence," the now obviously annoyed Inu stated yet again. Most of the mob chose to leave at that point. All save for five, which held knives and old kunai in sloppy stances and wobbled from side to side indicating they were inebriated. "Tora, take the one on left. I'll deal with the other four," Inu addressed his also masked partner, codename Tora (tiger). "Hai, sempai," replied Tora. The mob members started to move forward the one on the left tossing his knife back and forth between his hands when suddenly it was snatched mid flight before he found it again, sticking out of his bleeding chest before he fell, dead before he hit the ground. Tora looked over his shoulder to see Inu already finished with his four. They turned to the young girl and moved toward her, she flinched out of fear causing them to stop. Tora moved slowly toward her, his feet not making a sound, "Don't worry we're here to help you, we'll take you to the Hokage." The girl cautiously moved away from the wall and toward the small ANBU. She tentatively accepted his outstretched hand and they shunshined away, leaving the silent alley still littered with bodies and soaked in blood.

-

"Hokage-sama, Tora and Inu are here to see you. They are accompanied by young Hikari," the Hokage's secretary told him her brunette bespectacled face sticking in the door awaiting his answer. The Hokage looked up showing the same man who had recovered Hikari years ago. That same fire still burning in his eyes even after a long day of battling his most dreaded and persistent enemy, PAPERWORK!.  
"Let them in." He stated and as soon as the door was open he waved them in adopting a more grandfatherly persona in the presence of Hikari. "Hello Hikari-chan, how are you today? Inu, Tora, what brings you here today?" The ANBU picked up on the slight edge to his voice when addressing them indicating it was an order to explain themselves. They stepped forward and kneeled to him before Inu answered, "We were patrolling the city on Tora's first assignment when we came across a mob chasing Hikari, Hokage-sama. we intervened and requested they disperse. When they showed no signs of listening to reason, we proceeded to make a demonstration, and broke a few legs and hands. Most left after that, however we were forced to dispatch five of those who refused to listen, I request a cleanup team be sent to sweep the scene." Inu reported. "Very well Inu, you and Tora wait outside while I talk to Hikari-chan." the Hokage ordered his ANBU. "Hai, Hokage-sama," the ANBU answered in unison. Theu quickly left the room.

"Jiji!" Hikari cried out and jumped into the arms of the aged ninja crying. "Why do they hate me jiji why can't they see that I'm me?" The Hokage comforted her until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"Inu, Tora, you may enter," the Hokage called his men back in. "Tora you may remove your mask, your designation for this mission will be Naruto."  
"Hai, Hokage-sama," the young ANBU replied removing his mask. "Naruto, you will be entering the academy soon in order to befriend the other clan Heirs. I wish for you to also befriend young Hikari here and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. Try not to stand out too much from the rest of the students."  
"Hai, jiji." Naruto answered, he was a young boy, golden haired and blue eyed much like his father the Yondaime. He wore typical ANBU attire, black all over, so as not to see the blood stains on his clothes. He was a prodigy to say the least about his skills, but he had been worked to the bone ever since he could walk by his adoptive older brother Kakashi Hatake, codename Inu. They often worked with another ANBU codename Tenzo but Naruto didn't know much about him.  
"Inu you may remove your mask, you will be rejoining our normal ranks as a jonin to teach one of our new genin teams in a few years. In that time familiarize yourself with the other jonin, you may be working with them from time to time," the Hokage advised the lazy scarecrow standing in front of him now reading out of a little orange book, his left eye still covered by his Hitai-ate while the lower half of his face was cover by a cloth mask.  
"Hai, it'll take some getting used to again but if those are your orders Hokage-sama," stated Kakashi before letting out a perverted giggle.  
"Nii-san you shouldn't read that stuff in public it lowers your chance to get a real girl," complained Naruto.  
"Ahem, regardless I'll ask that you two take Hikari to her apartment so she can rest properly, we wouldn't want the future Hokage to not be well rested," the Hokage joked, the girl had been running around the village saying that she would be the next Hokage.  
"Jiji, I know she's not as bad as people say, but how can she ever be hokage? She doesn't seem smart enough." Naruto observed  
"It's not just how strong you are or how smart you are Naruto-kun, being homage means that you would gladly give your life if it meant saving even a single person from our village. Hikari, even though she has be poorly treated by the village, is the kind of person to do that, and so are you Naruto-kun," the Hokage answered him. "Now get going, I have paperwork to battle." "Come Paperwork! Let's see if you can best me today!" The Hokage called out in challenge as the door shut behind the two now remasked ANBU.


End file.
